


过春天

by shunzi66



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunzi66/pseuds/shunzi66
Summary: 无脑乐队paro大纲文





	过春天

公元2019年春，阿超流浪到北京，其时刚放完新时代焰火，一切翠绿嫣红，欣欣向荣，街道上到处播迪斯科舞曲。阿超一手拎着喝光的易拉罐，一手拎着吉他，蒙受时代的召唤，就像跳水的乐手不由分说扎进台下人浪，他一个猛子扎进春天里。

他拉了一个四人乐队接演出，常去活动的livehouse分两层，有时候会开放二层看台，没什么观众，人都涌到舞台面前嚎，站二楼就显得怪斯文，像误入的羊。阿超嗨起来的时候会玩麦，像玩橘子一样高高扔起话筒，闪过一个快速的舞步之后再稳稳接住。也有少数的时候用到立麦，他有一点珍贵的舞台人格，会用抚摸情人的方式握着麦的脖子，每一根指头轻轻拍打在黑色金属上，擦出轻微的火。台下的观众因此癫狂，阿超更加兴致勃勃，将拖着线的话筒扯下来走到舞台边沿，这时鼓手心领神会，会给他一个快节奏的鼓点，阿超左手拿话筒，手臂伸直，另一只手扯紧话筒的线，仿佛是在拉不存在的弓。鼓手在后面哐啷砸钹，锵锵，阿超众望所归，变成聚光灯下的后羿，闭着眼睛射击，巨大的喧哗在地表抖动，人群越惊叫就越要亲眼见证太阳之死。阿超睁开眼睛，看见对面二楼的角落有一小片光，像太阳被击中后坠落的碎片，坠成房间里一盏稀薄月牙。

队友们很快发现他走神，问他为什么表演的时候总是看二楼。鼓手在排练室内嬉皮笑脸地追问他：到底长咋样，是不是好果？阿超五根手指撑在下巴上，想了半天说：隔太远了，真看不清。众人哄笑，当他说真话。每次排练结束之后会续一波夜宵，那天键盘说带个师弟过来，出去接人，半天回不来。阿超在屋子里面呆得闷，跑去蹲路边吹风，结果摸了半天，只摸出烟没摸到火。他捉住没点的香烟看对街的炒栗子摊，有个戴帽子的人拎着一个纸袋快速地朝他跑过来，他困惑地站起身，键盘从后面拍他肩膀，问他：吃不吃？就有袋子递到他面前，阿超想了想，把香烟别到自己耳后，随意抓了两个糖炒栗子在手里。新板栗热得烫手，他转过脸去问键盘：这就你师弟？键盘也从纸袋里抓栗子吃，头也不抬地回答说是。阿超意思一下地摇摇手，算是跟人打过招呼。他心想怪不得自己看不清，谁知道月亮小人还戴个棒球帽。

他们在大排档撸串，摆了两个木桶放签子，小鱼坐在桌对面，捧个小碗专心舀冰粉吃，期间偶尔会抬头，说自己是键盘手的大学校友，不玩团，偶尔会过来听歌。吃到后来桌上空酒瓶排队，就有人要玩，瓶口瓶底选中的两个人来做惩罚游戏。阿超率先走出来，鼓手像抓鼓槌那样抓着签子，指着他说：那超哥调戏一下新朋友。小鱼拉开凳子站起来，听到这句愣一下，惊异得怪平静的，他小小地张开嘴巴，说：啊？

鼓手丝毫不为所动，说麻烦两位老师给我一种电影的质感，键盘摸出来手机放背景乐，贝斯开始鼓掌大笑。阿超走上前，迫不及待要去月球探险。而小鱼站在原地，帽檐把影子压在他的脸上，他看上去羞涩，手捂在嘴巴上无声抖肩。阿超带着笑，在款款功放的careless whisper之中落落大方地走过去，他吐舌，挑起眉毛，扮多情浪子逼近对方，眼神始终是直接的。小鱼被他亮亮目光灼烧，忽然就不笑了，往后退一小步。阿超没在意，跟着走了一大步（就好像一个双人舞），这比刚才更近，小鱼却站住不再后退了。阿超极靠近地观察鱼的脸，他肆无忌惮，撕开笼在表情上面那张皮去看下面的血肉，他看到潮湿的黑色眼睛，翕动的伤心睫毛，看清楚鱼脸上短的绒毛，猛然惊觉自己看过于清楚，极可能从此要难忘怀。一刀月牙如同匕首一般激烈地刺向他，小鱼的面庞紧紧靠过来，阿超眨了眨眼摸自己的脸，被吻过的感觉甜丝丝的，还有点凉。

玩熟了之后阿超特意叫小鱼过来看自己表演，因为是专场，他盛装打扮，穿大红色衬衣唱上世纪金曲，台下观众笑出猪叫，阿超憨笑过后挠自己后脑勺，接着唱。相熟的朋友在下面大喊，说奇了怪了超哥转性来唱情歌了，阿超持续腼腆，继续表演更绝的：他唱世纪初偶像组合的青春甜歌，唱到最后把衬衫第二颗纽扣摘下来。就有人捧他场，雀跃着说给我给我，阿超晃悠悠，像一朵摇头太阳花走到台边沿蹲下。人声沸如热汤，他像捞一条小金鱼一样去捞小鱼的手，却没想到金鱼鳍这样冷。键盘适时送来一程伴奏，阿超放手站起身来，大声唱歌的最后一句。

台下有人闹他，嚷道：超哥的新朋友吗，不介绍一下？

阿超懒得搭理，抿嘴笑笑，往台下扔好几个飞吻。

台下不依不饶：超哥偏心呀，怎么那边那么多！

阿超忽然就挺不好意思，双掌合十诚恳道歉：对不起，秀过头了。

从台上下来阿超意犹未尽，他看见走廊尽头有人等，小步慢跑过去，像打量陌生人那样，把脸上的墨镜拉下来，问对方找谁。小鱼也扶自己的眼镜（他只戴镜框），低低咳一声，说在等朋友下班。阿超追问他是什么朋友。小鱼面无表情地说：宇宙之子。阿超立刻变得肃穆，说：宇宙之子就是我，这个就是我的宿命。他比划了一个拉枪栓的动作，在扣动扳机之后几近无辜地说：你是在等这个吗？鱼鱼低头看看不存在的子弹，抬起头答道：我是自愿成为猎物的。阿超呆住，惊讶于对方可以不费力气地说出深情的话。

乐队有时候会熬夜赶歌，阿超精力旺盛，什么都要关心，鼓和键盘和贝斯，他挨个招惹，跟每一个人都吵过之后，他气势汹汹地走到屋子角落面壁思过。小鱼不经常来看排练，排练室里面乌烟瘴气的，他来了也只搬一个小马扎坐在琴箱后面，捧着一杯美式咬整夜吸管。不说话阿超挪过去，倒在他的面前说：我难受，哄我一下。小鱼低头，失笑问他：怎么情绪这么凶的？然后用手指轻轻捏他的脸：哄你了啊，这样行了吗？阿超突然认真地说：我不凶，我就是爱皱眉头。——酷盖阿超习惯性横眉竖目，一副棱角分明的样子，然而当情难自禁的水壶煮开，他是一个噗噜噜冒泡的恋爱男孩，气泡撞在小鱼的脸上，无声湮灭了，阿超伸出来一根指头指着鱼：你嘴脏了。他捺掉小鱼嘴角的咖啡沫，把食指放到自己嘴里面尝，皱着脸说：操，怎么这么苦。

他们才子佳人，结成被嫌弃的狗情侣干一些蠢事，阿超有时候头脑狂热，无缘故地冲入一场暴风雨里，他在大雨里面明亮地伸出手，小鱼就会走过来。雨停以后乐队在livehouse涂鸦墙前面拍照留念，阿超背吉他蹲在前面，滴下来的水洇成一个小水坑，其他三人在后面踩他背抓他头，他招手叫小鱼过来蹲在水坑旁边，说气氛不错，拍个全家福。他在照片后面写歌词，写写觉得不行，体感像写诗，字里行间黏着雨，于是转过身去抱灵感，可是当他用力拥抱小鱼的时候，能察觉到对方并不全在拥抱里。那些旋律悬在半空中，然而当他伸手去抓的时候，气泡总是消逝，他只能抓到一些哀愁和酒。

喝高之后阿超不安分，在床上隔着皮肤去摸小鱼的骨头，发现对方的脊柱下方有一节微小的突出。小鱼不轻不重地解释：以前练舞的时候摔伤了，有一小片骨头位置不对。阿超反复摩挲那里不规矩的形状，像是上了瘾，他故意加大些力气，仿佛在压黑白键，略带好奇地问：疼不疼？小鱼把脸埋在枕头里，说：我没有感觉。阿超听他声音不对，凑过来看小鱼表情：你是疼得哭了吗？小鱼睁大眼睛：没有啊。可他的眼底湿漉漉，阿超半怀疑去摸他脸，却是干燥的。那些蓄在爱人眼中的雨水历经恒久忍耐，在降落之前轻而易举地就蒸发掉了。阿超翻一个身，醉到在地，对着上空喃喃地说：你落下来啊。

让强忍眼泪的人恸哭需要机缘，而他们分手的机缘是一次停电事件：停电之前他们在出租房里面看电影，阿超心不在焉，枕在小鱼的腿上，他抱着吉他，不时仰头看一下鱼的脸，然后去挠一下自己的琴。电影内容讲一个猎人在来到荒原上，看到了一头羊，他用仅有的子弹射杀仅有的羊，费好大劲才带回家，剥了皮，割了肉，还把羊头砍下来挂在自己的房间里，计划在羊头的注视下享用羊汤。播到美食上桌的时候电视卡住，闪电冲进房间里，阿超被惊起，把琴摔在地上，欲盖弥彰地奔去阳台开窗，暴雨正浇下来。他听见小鱼蹑手蹑脚跟过来，转过头佯装轻松地说：我也想吃羊肉汤，那个看起来香。

雨点劈啪敲在塑料布上，小鱼又深又远地望向他，带着短暂的犹疑，慎重地说：我也很想把全部的我都献给你，就像是，就像那只羊。说完他摇摇头，似乎为没能成为羊而感到抱歉似的，说：你现在还想吃我吗？阿超想开口说话，可没来由觉得喉头苦涩，他敞着外套，风从他的胸膛吹过去，他忽然耳聪目明，能预见没看完的电影情节：他看到强壮精干的猎手爬到舞台上，射出冷酷的箭，像捕杀一只羊一样，捕杀自己的情人。大颗的雨珠落在他的脸上，他恍然开悟，如同一个远远站在山脚的人，后知后觉地发现小鱼的脸上挂满泪水，那些忍耐许久的眼泪像失控碎石一般滚落，构成一场沉默的山崩，他先于猎人一步明白自己终将被羔羊屠戮。琴弦上还有没写完的歌，他因此感到痛心。

之后有一回在台上演出，阿超玩得兴起，摔了琴，扯出来琴弦勒在自己的手臂上，然后跳水。台下的好多手支棱起来，就像一座插满利竹的深坑，居心叵测地来接住他。灯光师放箭，把许多追光笔笔直地射过来，他求仁得仁，成为被万箭穿心的主唱，径自往舞池中央死去。那些怪手醉心于谋杀，还将他的尸体托举起来轻柔摇摆，世界倒悬，阿超在完全反转过来的天空上看到许多吐着信子的兰花，活像烧焦的星星，他努力地睁大眼睛，没看到月亮到底怎么死的。散场之后队友来瞧他，他趴在地板上动也不动，鼓手用脚踢他，他翻一个身，顺势将头枕在鼓手的脚掌上。大家见他作怪，摸不着头脑，鼓手拿着鼓槌在他脑壳上敲两下，阿超忽然怔怔坐起身来，说：我不想分手。

虽然小鱼不再出现在他们现场，但阿超隐约能感觉到乐队其他人仍与鱼保持联系，键盘手对他欲言又止，可他真的开口，对方又会装聋作哑。吃盒饭的时候他会冷不丁地提问：怎么这么淡？没一个人搭理他。阿超闷闷生气，把发带撸到额上白天黑夜地写歌，歌词里面都是满腔怒火。键盘是第一个看他作品的人，好笑地问他：情歌啊？又好气地问：那你知道自己没戏了吗？阿超不服气，说人在戏在。键盘反问他那要是人没了呢。——原来小鱼已经辞别过众人，即日将走。阿超获知后气急，跨上摩托要去撵飞机，大事临头他变哑子，不嚎不叫，风里面咬紧牙关，狂奔向自己的爱情和命运。

马路宽阔，对面挤了一些人，阿超坐在大马路中间，花了好一阵子才想明白，从自己口袋里掏出手机。电话很快就接通了，他不打招呼地问对面：你干嘛呢？小鱼：进安检了，在等着登机。阿超：就你一个人？小鱼：就我一个。阿超想了一会儿，说：我这儿出车祸了，好多人看来着。他兴高采烈地笑了几声，说：好不容易攒的战马，跑不到八千里就给废了，我可倒血霉，这你看看。又说：我一时半会儿且赶不到机场了，你能不能先不要走？对面不再说话，阿超摸摸自己的脚踝，没有任何知觉。旁边的人始终围做不收拢的圆包裹着他，现场安静得好诡异，他俯下身去看摩托破碎的后视镜，镜面的裂痕和血迹纵横交错，将镜中的人影涂成一只哀哀的鬼，那只鬼对着电话，缓慢做着无声的口型：留下来吧，留下来吧，我为你写过一千首歌。

（完）


End file.
